Wheel hubs are often used to affix a wheel to a device, vehicle, cart and the like. For example, wheel hubs can be used to affix a bicycle wheel to the frame and/or fork of a bicycle. The hub can be used to cooperate with wheel spokes to permit the wheel to rotate relative to the bicycle. Generally, such hubs include an axle and, oftentimes a hub shell. The overall shape of such hubs is substantially cylindrical.
However, cylindrical wheel hubs are oftentimes not sufficiently aerodynamic and may produce turbulent air flow. The air flow over and around the hub can increase drag created by the wheel and wheel hub and resultantly slow the bicycle down. Competitive bicyclists look to minimize drag and weight while increasing performance of the bicycle.
To minimize drag, bicycle manufacturers have attempted to create disc-shaped wheels. However, these designs often have a greater surface area facing the wind, which does not necessarily decrease drag or may cause additional problems. For example, such disc-shaped wheels obviously must rotate with the wheel, thus, oftentimes, increasing the overall mass of the wheel. Since the overall mass of the wheel has been increased, it requires additional force to rotate the wheel. Additionally, solid disc-shaped wheels can be negatively affected by cross-winds.